Labios de helado de chocolate
by Dr Hadley
Summary: Allison y Trece son amigas pero la visita a un orfanato cambia todo


Labios de helado de chocolate

A/N: los personajes de House MD no me pertenecen, solo los utilice para divertirme un rato ;)

No era la primera vez que Remy Hadley y Allison Cameron salían de viaje, la pareja de amigas en el pasado había salido a pasear muchos fines de semana tanto dentro como fuera de la ciudad, para descansar, para quitarse el enfado, el cansancio de la semana y lanzar muy lejos la presión de las vidas salvadas y las no-salvadas que se anudaban a sus gargantas

Este era un viaje menos placentero, y mas de trabajo, menos de su agrado y mas obligado que ningún otro. Lisa cuddy sabía como convencer a cualquiera de sus subordinados a colaborar en programas de caridad, sobretodo cuando esos programas eran organizados por instituciones que también favorecían al PPTH con sus donaciones. No podia negar el apoyo. La selección de los medicos que la ayudarian había sido facil relativamente considerando que el objetivo del programa consistia en la revision medica de cada una de las niñas de un orfanato. Un examen médico entero, no era dificil para cualquiera de sus empleados, pero considerando que implicaba el trato con niñas ...las posibilidades se reducían rápidamente: primero apareció en su cabeza la imagen de Allison Cameron , nadie mas paciente y sensible que ella, perfecta para el trabajo y detrás de esa imagen estaba la de Remy Hadley… quien mejor para trabajar en equipo con Cameron, además sabia que a la joven doctora le gustaban los niños , muchas veces la había visto jugar con Rachel en las fiestas del hospital.

_-_ven Rachel, este fin de semana irás a trabajar con mami, te vas a divertir y conocerás muchas niñas.- la decana era la única entusiasmada, Cameron y Trece todavía lamentaban haber abandonado sus camas mas temprano de lo normal ese viernes, sabiendo que les esperaba un fin de semana entero dentro de un orfanato fuera de la ciudad y en una comunidad cuyo nombre no aparecía en el mapa del estado. Ninguna se quejó. Al menos pasarían el fin de semana juntas y eso era por mucho mejor que soportar al equipo de diagnóstico y la sala de emergencias.

La decana tomo a su pequeña niña de un año y la llevo al piso de abajo, en la sala ya esperaban las otras dos doctoras hablando muy animadamente - Que bien que ya están aquí Rachel irá con nosotras, no pude conseguir una buena niñera este fin.

-No hay problema Lisa, está bien, podremos cuidarla entre las tres

-claro, no es problema- reforzó trece el comentario de Cameron

-Se los agradecería mucho a ambas, ahora escuchen, iremos en mi coche que es mas amplio, ya esta todo preparado solo que una de ustedes tendrá que compartir el asiento trasero con Rachel.

Como trece no se llevaba tan bien con Cuddy pensó que sería mejor dejar a Cameron ir al frente con la Decana, ellas tenían mas tiempo trabajando juntas y se conocían mejor, así que levantó la mano y se ofreció para ser la compañía de Rachel.

- ...am Dr. Cuddy podemos parar y comprar algo para comer…?

-por supuesto Trece...y llámame Lisa

-claro, si usted me llama por mi nombre, me parece bien que dejemos a un lado las formalidades- remato trece con una sonrisa mirando a Cameron por el espejo retrovisor

-..ok ...am- la decana buscaba y buscaba en su cabeza el nombre de la chica y no lo recordaba, por dios ni siquiera lo sabía, busco ayuda en la complicidad de Camero- am…

-Remy!- exclamó la rubia, y trece en la parte de atrás soltó una carcajada

-jajajajaja, te dije que no sabía mi nombre, me debes una cena jajajajaja

-por dios pensé que eran solo suposiciones tuyas, si no no hubiera apostado- aceptó Cameron sorprendida de que la DECANA no supiera el nombre de una de sus empleadas. Cuddy solo se sumió en su asiento avergonzada.

El trayecto en la carretera fue apacible, casi no se toparon con otros coches, pero dentro del auto todo era un escándalo a pesar de que Rachel se había quedado dormida en cuanto la habían subido al coche; la plática de Allison, los comentarios de Remy, los jugueteos entre las dos le sacaban carcajadas a la doctora mas grande, hacía tiempo que no la pasaba tan bien.

Hicieron una parada en una gasolineria y al fin trece se pudo bajar a comprar algo de comer en el oxxo que estaba a un costado. Lisa y Cameron se quedaron en el auto y de repente sus risas se calmaron.

-Hace tiempo que no me divertía así Allison

-...creo que a todas nos hacía falta- contesto la rubia con una sonrisa mientras veía a la otra doctora alejarse en dirección de la tienda

Cuddy también sonrió y se sonrojó un poco…"como es que no lo había notado", "WOW! Como es que House no lo había notado"

- Allison...te gusta trece!- las palabras de la decana salieron de su boca más como una afirmación que como una pregunta, explotando con todo entusiasmo en el rostro de la doctora y provocando que la mas joven enrojeciera de pies a cabeza

-Lisa!, yo...bueno, esque...nosotros solo somos amigas- y se oscurecía su rostro

-Allison...- ahora el rostro de Cuddy caía en todas las preocupaciones y confusiones que probablemente tenía la rubia en la cabeza- por dios, es obvio que Trece no piensa en ti como en una amiga, no puede quitarte los ojos de encima!

-...Lisa prometeme que no se lo dirás

-...no, no se lo diré, pero creo que tú deberías decírselo

-para qué? Eso solo arruinaria nuestra amistad, además ...la verdad no creo que haya ninguna posibilidad…

-Allison! Cómo puedes decir eso! Te aseguro que eres mejor partido que cualquier mujer que trece pueda conocer en un bar, si yo fuera lesbiana seguro intentaría algo contigo

-ok lisa creo que esto ya fue demasiado lejos - la risa y el rubor acompañaron otra vez el comentario de la rubia.

Al volver al coche trece vió que el empleado de la gasolinera coqueteaba con Cameron que tenía la ventanilla abajo, conforme se acercaba pudo escuchar mejor lo que el tipo decía:

-Pues si algún día está libre Dr. Allison, nos podemos divertir juntos, hay un lugar cerca de aquí con muy buena comida.

-Claro, estoy segura de que a la Dra. Allison le gustaría mucho salir a comer algún día contigo y tu esposa!- intervino desde atrás del hombre, enfocando el anillo de compromiso en el dedo del empleado, la sonrisa irónica y retadora era la cereza de su expresión. La gracia se fue del rostro del empleado.

-son doscientos de la gasolina

-por supuesto, gracias por el servicio- terminó la castaña y se subió al auto.

Cuddy le contagió una sonrisa tímida a su copiloto y después arrancó el coche.

En el orfanato ya las esperaban con todo preparado, habían adaptado tres consultorios en una habitación larga con tres camas individuales cada una con una mesilla a un lado, las tres camas estaban separadas con cortinas blancas, ese espacio serviría de consultorio y dormitorio para cada una de las doctoras. Las recibieron la directora del orfanato y una de las monjas que atendía a las niñas, había también cuatro maestras pero estaban en clase.

-muy bien acomódense aquí y le diré a la maestra de las de primero , la Srita. Davis, que envíe a las niñas de tres en tres .

-Gracias maestra, las doctoras y yo estaremos listas en un minuto, que le parece si va por las niñas

-muy bien, con permiso.

-Muy bien chicas, manos a la obra, hagan la revisión lo mas completa posible, y sean amigables con las niñas, creo que este lugar y las monjas ya son suficiente castigo para ellas

-a puesto a que si

Un golpecito tímido en la puerta anunció la llegada de las pequeñas, cada doctora se acomodó la bata y Cameron abrió la puerta -bienvenidas pequeñas, pasen , soy la doctora allison y ellas son las doctoras lisa y Remy, con quien quieren ir?

Tuvieron que pasar varias horas y 40 niñas de 3-5 para que las doctoras terminaran con el primer grupo, dejándolas exhaustas y hambrientas. Sin embargo apenas eran las tres de la tarde , y todavía les quedaba el resto del dia para atender mas niñas, por lo menos hasta que fuera su hora de dormir.

-Muy bien...am Amy, puedes volver con tus compañeras

-me llevas?

-ok- la mas joven de las doctoras , estiró su mano a la pequeña y esta le rodeo con su manita el dedo índice, ambas salieron de la habitación esquivando a la directora que iba abriendo la puerta.

-doctoras, es hora de comer, les gustaría acompañarnos en el comedor?

-por supuesto directora, la seguimos

-ah...doctora Cuddy, creo que yo esperaré a la doctora Hadley, después las alcanzaremos en el comedor

-muy bien, entonces la sigo yo directora

-por aquí por favor

-hey donde está cuddy- dijo trece al volver y encontrar a la rubia recogiendo un montón de abate lenguas sucios.

-en el comedor, nos esperan a comer

-genial, estoy muriendo de hambre

-no sabía que eras tan buena tratando con niños Remy

-pues... ya ves

-quien diría que debajo de ese rostro a veces inexpresivo, detrás de ese humor agrio e irónico, de esa fachada de chica mala, muy en el fondo de Remy Hadley hubiera un gran centro cremoso lleno de instinto maternal

-...me haces sentir como un pastelillo con relleno sabor a fresa, de verdad Allison no soy una roca insensible como todos piensan en el hospital

Ambas doctoras se acercaron a la mesa que compartían Cuddy y Rachel con la directora, la monja y las maestras , se le veía incómoda.

-Entonces usted es madre soltera Dra. Cuddy

-Asi es

-y no ha pensado que la niña necesita un padre, sin mencionar que una mujer necesita un hombre a un lado para poder formar una familia estable y completa

-Bueno Sor Marie, yo estoy consciente de eso pero, por el momento no tengo a nadie con quien pueda formar una familia, sin embargo Rachel me tiene a mi por completo, eso se lo aseguro.

Allison y Trece tomaron asiento una junto a la otra y se integraron a la conversación de las mujeres.

-entonces tu trabajas en el departamento de diagnóstico, verdad Remy…

-así es...Maestra

-puedes llamarme Spencer- y la chica frente a trece humedecía sus labios. -entonces Remy, supongo que debes de tener una mente muy…ávida para encontrar todas esas enfermedades, tal vez pase algun dia de esta semana a tu hospital, últimamente amanezco con calentura, sabes...creo que me hace falta un chequeo.

Allison estalló de furia ante el coqueteo de la supuesta maestra

- sabes pues creo que si vas a Princeton para tratarte una simple fiebre no vale la pena, que con un baño de agua fría bastará, de cualquier forma la Dra. Hadley está ocupada con enfermedades mas complicadas que una nariz mocosa, así que tendrías que conformarte con una consulta de alguno de los practicantes de emergencias - terminó la rubia cortando la conversación de tajo.

-aún así Remy, si necesitas ayuda mientras estas aquí, no dudes en llamarme

Allison se levanto con su plato vacío y se despidió del resto de las mujeres y salió de la cafetería detrás de ella iba otra doctora disculpándose con las presentes.

-Allison! Allison!

-Remy, perdón, creo que te arruiné la oportunidad con esa chica…

-Allison está bien...no estoy interesada en ella

-no?

-No, ahora dime, fue ella la que te hizo enojar?

-ah si…-Cameron tambaleo su voz nerviosa buscando alguna explicación-...pues no creo que frente a un centenar de niñas sea un buen lugar para estar coqueteando…

- tienes razón- bajó trece la mirada con decepción.

La tarde pasó sin más coqueteo, cincuenta niñas más fueron examinadas por las tres doctoras, el silencio se apoderó de la habitación en cuanto salieron las ultimas tres niñas, solo la sonaja que agitaba Cuddy frente a su pequeña se escuchaba, y Allison seguía avergonzada por su comportamiento en el comedor_, Allison tienes que contrlarte, no puedes ir gritando a cada mujer que se le acerque a Remy, no puedes...estar celosa…_

Algo , mejor dicho, alguien le picó las costillas y la hizo saltar del susto

-AH!...Ah remy, que haces

-cosquillas

-jajaja ok, Rem ya basta jajajaja

-no, estás muy seria, no me gusta verte seria, parece como si House se hubiera atravesado en tu camino

-jajaja ok, ok no más seriedad, lo prometo jajaja solo para jajajajaja…. …. … asi que quiere jugar rudo Dr. Hadley, espera a sentir mi contra-ataque maujajajaja

-oye tu jajajaja no puedes hacer eso

-a que si!

-jajajaja jajajaja

-te rindes?

-nunca! Jajajajaja - las dos doctoras forcejeaban, hasta que perdieron el balance y cayeron en una de las camas, Cuddy solo observaba divertida con Rachel en los brazos hasta que pensó que probablemente era buenas idea dejar a las dos chicas a solas...para no interrumpir, ya saben…

-ve Dr. Hadley? ahora tendré que acusarla con nuestra decana por daño al personal jajaja

-no lo creo Dr. Cameron, usted ha sido la provocadora de esa caida, y no la dejaré levantarse de esta cama para presentar tan falsas acusaciones en mi contra

-esa es una amenaza o un propuesta indecorosa Dr. Hadley?- soltó coquetamente la rubia capturando los ojos verdes de su "oponente", no hubo respuesta entonces, hubo silencio y miradas que recorrian el rostro de una y otra mujer, después aparecieron dos sonrisas, como si ambas acabaran de descubrir algo, fueron sonrisas francas, llenas de emoción, rubor, sin nervio, sonrisas libres hasta que las más joven cambio su cara por un gesto mas tranquilo...después dos golpes en la puerta rompieron la esfera en que se habian envuelto ambas doctoras

-Dr. Cameron, Dr. Hadley, la directora y la Dr. Cuddy las esperan en la cafeteria para cenar, espero no haberlas despertado de su siesta…

Trece se hizo a un lado, estaba casi encima de cameron y no se habia dado cuenta, y se puso de pie para abrir la puerta y atender a la monja

-En un momento vamos, gracias

-por nada Doctora- se marchó la religiosa

-Vamos, seguro cuddy está sufriendo otro interrogatorio

-si...y ya es hora cenar…- dijo allison haciendo un gesto de hambre, aunque el resto de ella preferiria seguir a solas con trece.

-juro que no vuelvo a trabajar con monjas

-no se de que te quejas, tu no fuiste calificada como la divorciada pecadora que había roto sus votos ante dios

-ni como la mujer poco responsable con hijos fuera de matrimonio

-…no pero acabé siendo casi una alcoholica sin proposito en la vida…

-bueno ya ni para que recordar la cena, al parecer la directora tambien estaba avergozada por el sermón de la religiosa…bueno que descansen mañana por la mañana habrá otra hilera de niñas llamando a la puerta

-Buenas noches Lisa

-Buenas noches Cuddy

-Por dioS! Rachel duerme por lo que mas quieras!- eran las dos de la mañana y rachel rodaba entre los brazos de su mamá, "tia cameron" y "tia trece" sin dejarlas dormir hasta que al fin, ya sin mas lagrimas dentro, la niña cayó dormida. Despues siguió una tormenta y una serie de ruidos que ponian de punta los nervios de allison hasta que un trueno la hizo soltar un grito que intentó sofocar entre sus manos

-Allison, estas bien ?

-Si perdon por despertarte...es que las tormentas a veces me dan mucho miedo

-si ya veo, estas temblando, Allison podrias haberme dicho y ahorrarte el ataque de panico- dijo trece recorriendo la cortina que separaba su cama de la de cameron y descubriendo a una rubia mas palida que de costumbre- mira recorre tu almohada

-te pasaras a mi cama?

-si, sualquier cosa para que recuperes el color, y para que no despiertes a rachel de nuevo

-ok

-listo , asi no te sentitras sola

-gracias rem

-por nada, buenas noches

-buenas noches

Lo primero que vio fue a Rachel aun dormida a su lado, parecía un ángel, después el recuerdo del lugar en que se encontraba la obligo a buscar su reloj, era justo la hora de que ella y sus otras dos colegas se levantaran y se prepararan para seguir con su trabajo. Se levanto y atravesó deliberadamente la cortina divisoria, no habia nadie en esa cama. Una sonrisa cómplice apareció en su cara, intento ponerse seria antes de cruzar la siguiente cortina .

La pareja aún dormía plácidamente, Cameron acurrucada entre los brazos de su compañera

Trece recargando su barbilla en el hombro de la rubia. Cuddy pensó que era una pena tener que interrumpir semejante escena así que volvió a su cama tomó su celular e hizo sonar la alarma pensando que ese sonido seria mas sutil que ella tirando del hombro de trece hasta despertarla.

Los dos cuerpos se estiraron, sintieron en donde estaban, con quien estaban, no querían despertar. Se escuchó el ruido de los tacones de la decana contra el piso. Hay que trabajar. Hay que …¿disimular?. Hay que aguantar hasta hablar con Allison, fue el ultimo pensamiento de trece antes de abrir los ojos y ser asaltada por la voz de Allison.

-hey Rem… …

-a...am, hola

- hola

-...es hora de levantarnos

-si verdad…

-Sí- dijo la rubia estampando un beso en la mejilla de trece, zafándose de su abrazo- gracias por acompañarme- después se perdió detrás de la cortina blanca.

La mañana fue más ligera que la noche, se les escurrió de las manos entre coqueteos y revisiones a niñas de 11-15 años. Pero un momento antes de ir a comer la Dr. Cameron recibió una consulta desconcertante, pero que algunos años después recordaría a un lado de Remy con una sonrisa en la boca.

-...tienes alergias Alex?

-no

-asma?

-asma si

-bien ahora déjame revisar tus pulmones- se agacho y se inclinó para colocar su estetoscopio en la espalda de la jovencita pero sin que ella lo esperara sus labios fueron interceptados por la boca de Alex, la adolescente no lo había planeado pero tampoco se había podido contener, tardó un momento de darse cuenta qué estaba haciendo, o mas bien de lo que le estaba haciendo a la doctora y salió corriendo de la habitación.

-ESPERA, ALEX! ALEX!

Alex no se detuvo, la vergüenza subía por su rostro pintado de rojo. Allison mientras entre su shock intentaba explicar al trece y a Cuddy lo que había pasado. Mientas las tres caminaban entre las mesas de la cafetería buscando asientos alejados de la moral de la monja y su espiritu moralino.

-Allison, es una adolescente, y lo mas seguro es que esté bastante confundida, no creo que las lecciones religiosas de la monja le permitan conocer mucho sobre sus preferencias sexuales

-Lo sé Remy, y lo entiendo, fue ella la que salió corriendo

-pues estaba avergonzada…

-Allison , yo digo que vayas y hables con ella, y de paso termines de examinarla, creo que Trece tiene razón sobre lo confundida que debe estar esa chica en este momento.

-...mmm pero es que no se que decirle…aunque...Rem...tu sabrías que decirle, obviamente tu tienes bastante experiencia en esa área…

-pero si tu eres la que le gusta

-jajaja eso que importa, habla con ella y después yo termino de examinarla...anda por favor- una mirada de la inmunóloga y una de sus caricias sobre el brazo de trece bastaron para convencer a la joven doctora.

-hey, Alex verdad?- se acercó la doctora a la adolescente al salir de la cafetería

-mmm...si

-te gusta comer helado?

-...pues…

-ven vamos por uno

-aquí no hay…

-ya sé, tendremos que salir a comprarlos

-...pero, tengo clase

-con quien?

-con la señorita Spencer

-no habrá problema, ven

Ambas lamian grandes bolas de nieve sabor galleta con chispas de chocolate al volver al orfanato

-te gusta el helado?

-si

-ya habias provado este sabor antes?

-no

-entonces como sabias que te iba a gustar

-no sé, se me antojó…

-también te gusta la doctora Cameron verdad?

-…- Alex dio la vuelta lista para irse pero trece fue mas rápida que ella y la detuvo

- Alex, no tiene nada de malo...a mí también me gustan las mujeres

-de verdad?

-si

-pero Sor Marie dice que está mal

-hay mucha gente que te va a decir eso Alex...mira mientras vas creciendo te vas a ir dando cuenta de las cosas que te gustan, a tal vez no sean las cosas que le gustan a los demás, pero eso no importa, lo importante es que tu seas feliz

-…

-ya...no estés triste, es normal que a cada quien le gusten cosas diferentes, por eso hay tantos sabores de helado verdad?

-...jaja si, creo que si..cuando supiste que te gustaban las niñas?

-creo que fue cuando tenia...trece años

-y como supiste que te gustaban?

-se me antojaban...así como a tí se te antojo el helado de galleta...y la

-…- el rubor volvió al rostro de Alex

-jajaja, puedes dejar de preocuparte por eso, ni siquiera se ha enojado la Dr. Cameron, por eso me dijo que hablara contigo, por que le caes bien y...quiere terminar de examinarte..

-...ok, pero de todas maneras me va a dar mucha vergüenza

-ya se te pasará...pero antes tu dime como te diste cuenta de que te gustaban las niñas

-pues...por mi mejor amiga...francesca

-te gusta?

-mucho

-y ya se lo dijiste?

-no, me da miedo…

-tal vez deberías decirle, si no, nunca sabrás si le gustas también

-pero...que tal que dice que no

-no pasa nada, tal vez se enoje, pero despues volverian a ser amigas, o tal vez encuentres mejores amigas…

-...lo voy a pensar...a ti te gusta alguien?

La sonrisa salió primero y después la respuesta -Si

-y ya se lo dijiste?

-no, pero muy pronto se lo diré, aunque...creo que ya lo sabe, por que me gusta mucho

Alex sonrió ante la confesión de la Doctora

-anda vamos a que terminen de examinarte

-...ok

La consulta de Alex terminó exitosamente, y de premio por ser una buena paciente recibió de premio un beso en la mejilla de la mismísima Doctora Allison Cameron.

-Nos vemos Alex

-Adiós Dr. Cameron, adiós trece

-jajaja buena suerte alex...con los helados…;)

Alex salió de la habitación y unos minutos después terminó la labor de las doctoras, cuatro grupos de niñas habían sido examinados exitosamente en dos días. Estaban cansadas pero satisfechas. La platica con la adolescente había sido inspiradora para trece y pensaba hablar con Allison, de cualquier forma algo le decía que era lo mejor que podía hacer. Se decidió y se levantó de la silla donde estaba, tomó a Allison de la mano y se la llevo a dar una caminata alrededor del orfanato.

-gracias por hablar con Alex

-por nada, me gustó hablar con ella

-que fue lo que le dijste?

-que cada quien tiene gustos diferentes y que por eso estaba bien que le gustaran las mujeres, bueno, las niñas

-...por eso lo de los helados? Por que hay muchos sabores?

-jajaja si…me recordó mucho a mi misma cuando tenía su edad

-jajaja tu también besaste a tu doctora…?

-no, fue a mi maestra de literatura...a la doctora que me gusta hasta ahora la voy a besar

No hubo contestación, Cameron no pudo, por segunda vez en el día sus labios habian sido sorprendidos con un beso, la diferencia era que este beso si lo deseaba, era un beso bien dado de la mujer que le encantaba y que la hacia sentir como una adolescente enamorada. El shock desapareció para dejarla corresponder el beso de Trece, fue necesario rodear el cuello de la castaña para prolongar el momento hasta que fue necesario tomar aire.

La sonrisa, la mirada, las caricias de Cameron, fueron la confirmación para trece de que la inmunóloga correspondía sus sentimientos, ya no había mas dudas.

-Ally…

-shhh...trece, no interrumpas- dijo cameron al tiempo en que continuaba con lo que trece había empezado. Esos labios sabían tan bien como un helado de chocolate y malvaviscos.

Regresaron tomadas de la mano, mas sonrrientes que nunca, Cuddy adivinó enseguida que ya todo se había arreglado entre sus dos colegas y las felicitó enseguida, de todas formas por todo el coqueteo que habia visto entre las dos doctoras era algo que ya esperaba.

Al día siguiente las tres salieron del orfanato por la mañana para regresar a sus hogares, el camino de regreso estuvo lleno de risas, chistes, bromas, y juegos igual que el camino de ida, pero también hubo besos, abrazos y burlas para dos de las doctoras.

Allison y Remy habían hecho muchos viajes juntas, pero este habia sido mas especial para cada una, y aunque al inicio habían sido obligadas, al final del viaje cameron estaba convencida de que si Cuddy le hubiera dicho que regresaría con novia nueva ella misma se hubiera anotado como voluntaria al instante.

-Gracias por el aventón Cuddy

-por nada Allison, Remy estás segura de que no quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-gracias pero vivo a solo unas cuadras, prefiero caminar.

-muy bien , las veo el lunes !- se despidió la decana y arrancó lentamente su coche hasta que ganó velocidad y se perdió en el tráfico.

-te veo mañana?

-claro- dijo Allison y se acerco para besar a su novia-...mmm no te quieres quedar un rato

-...si, me encantaría, pero me urge una regadera y ropa limpia

-entiendo...pero sabes, creo que de repente me ha dado fiebre-dijo Allison coqueando

-Ah si? Pobre de usted Dr. Cameron, pero no será mas bien calentura lo que usted tiene…

-y sabe como quitarme esta calentura…?-esto ultimo fue susurrado en un tono más seductor al oído de la doctora mas joven, un escalofrió corrió a lo largo de su espalda, despues sintió la mano de Allison acariciando su cadera...auch

-sssssi tengo algo que la hará sentir mucho mejor, y descubrirá que como médico puedo ser ...bastante competente ;)

Despues solo se vio que ambas mujeres corrian a toda velocidad al departamento que rentaba la rubia, se cerró la puerta y nadie volvió a salir hasta la mañana siguiente…

FIN

Este es mi primer FanFic por favor si tienen algún comentario compartanlo conmigo, espero les haya gustado :)


End file.
